


don't go where i can't follow

by flamealchemists



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 5+1 Things, Comfort/Angst, During Canon, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamealchemists/pseuds/flamealchemists
Summary: When Riza Hawkeye joined the State Military, she had made a promise that she intended to keep. Or, five times the lieutenant protected her colonel and the one time she couldn't.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 11





	don't go where i can't follow

He should’ve realized it was raining. It didn’t take a fool to feel the droplets against one's skin, or hear them steadily hit the ground. The sky was gray, storm clouds had gathered overhead long before their exchange.

He should’ve known better than to rush in when he wasn't able to fight. When he was needlessly putting himself in danger. They had the man cornered, a dozen men standing behind the colonel.

She could hound him later over what he shouldn’t have done all that she wanted, but in that moment, nothing had stopped him from dropping the gun in her hand and ordering her not to interfere. Could she have even stopped him if she had tried?

No. The look in his eyes was there, that fierce determination that always got the better of him. This man had evaded every attempt at capture thus far and here he was, right in front of them. Roy had never been one to miss an opportunity.

Edward was laying on the ground between Scar’s feet. She wasn’t able to tell from that angle if he was awake or not, one could only hope that the man wouldn’t take this chance to finish him off. With that fact, it was no wonder that the colonel rushed in. He had a soft spot for the brothers whether he wanted to admit it or not, always had from the day they found the two of them.

She watched as he stepped forward, taunting his opponent like he always did. Raindrops dripped down from his hair to his uniform. Puddles splashed where he stepped. Had he truly not noticed? He appeared so calm and collected, his left hand already held up and ready to _snap_.

He really didn’t realize.

His opponent was faster than he was, rushing towards him and away from Edward, right arm reaching out to grab him.

She would count on herself to be faster, running out behind her superior.

Just as his fingers _snapped_ , her leg swung out- sweeping his own and allowing him to dodge the alchemical attack. Going into a kneel, she fired on the man but somehow, he evaded even the Hawk’s Eye. Bullets from each pistol grazed buildings but never the criminal himself. Instead, he flew backwards, dodging her attacks and recalculating his own. This wasn’t the end of their fight.

The colonel was wide eyed behind her, sitting flat on the ground. He yelled something at her, asking why she had done that.

 _There’s someone I have to protect,_ is what she had said once to defend her actions.

“You know as well as I do, you’re useless on rainy days,” is all that she would say right then.

At that moment she was just glad to be quick on her feet. Riza counted her blessings that Major Armstrong arrived when he did, allowing Havoc to rush in and get Edward.

The Strong Arm Alchemist fought for his own life this time, Riza taking the opportunity to finally land a hit. 

Her shot did little, it did even less to stop him from making a quick escape. 

The colonel would hear all about how foolish he was when they returned to the office. She’d insist he pay better attention to his surroundings. After all, what was he thinking! Rushing in like that did nobody any good! But she would never raise her voice. Would never make it clear that she might be more concerned for his well being than a subordinate usually is for her superior.

On the car ride back she would let out a sigh in response to his carelessness, perhaps make a snide remark about how wet it is outside from the rain.

In the end, the two of them had survived yet another day.

"I do wish you would be more careful, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this is my first fic i've posted on here!! feel free to leave a comment or follow me on twitter (@flameaichemists)


End file.
